Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to field of display panel, and particularly to a liquid crystal display panel and a method of manufacturing the same, and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
In a current liquid crystal display panel, a polarization sheet is often provided by an absorptive polarization sheet. When light emitted by a backlight source passes through this polarization sheet, a component of the light whose polarization direction is parallel to an absorption axis of the polarization sheet will be absorbed and thus will not pass the polarization sheet. Thus, in principle, transmittance of the polarization sheet for the light emitted by the backlight source is only up to 50%. That is, utilization rate of the light emitted by the backlight source is rather low and the energy is wasted. It is proposed in prior arts to configure a polarization sheet including a quantum rod contained layer to absorb a component of a non-polarization incident light using the quantum rods in the direction of its major/longitudinal axis of the quantum rods and to be excited to emit a polarization light at a wavelength larger than that of the incident light. Further, due to high internal quantum efficiency, an amount of the light that penetrates the polarization layer of the polarization sheet in this case is in principle increased with relative to a polarization sheet without adding the layer containing quantum rods therein, increasing light utilization rate of the backlight source. However, the proposed scheme requires providing the quantum rod contained layer, the polarization sheet and the backlight source, which renders a thickened display panel. Further, the transformation of the polarization light from the non-polarization light by the quantum rods is rather limited.
In summary, although the current scheme of provision of quantum rod contained layer in the polarization sheet to increase the amount of light penetrating the polarization layer in the polarization sheet may increase light utilization rate of the backlight source to some extent, it still requires providing the quantum rod contained layer, the polarization sheet and the backlight source, increasing thickness of a display panel, and is limited by the poor transformation efficiency of the polarization light from the non-polarization light by the quantum rods.